


[KT/光剛] 夜鶯

by LunaLuna0220



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLuna0220/pseuds/LunaLuna0220
Summary: 42歲總裁K × 18歲少年T年齡操縱🈶️R18內容🈶️剛是他絢麗的夜鶯，只在他身下起舞歌唱。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 23





	1. 夜鶯 (1)

1.  
黑色轎車平穩行駛在彩虹大橋，快速掠過東京鐵塔時，後座的人往外頭輕輕瞥了一眼。

堂本集團的創辦人兼社長愜意靠著皮製座椅，雙眼半閉。

「⋯⋯柴田秘書。」他輕啟薄唇，叫喚身邊的人。

老邁的柴田秘書立刻點頭，啟動平板電腦為社長報備午後的行程。

自堂本集團創立以來老秘書就一直隨侍社長左右，只消一個呼喚他就知道社長需要什麼。柴田打開行程表，為閉目養神的社長唸誦行程安排。

「下午三點要出席公益活動，為您捐獻的孤兒院新建築落成典禮剪綵。典禮結束之後有孤兒院小朋友為您準備的音樂表演，看完表演之後就可以回到公司。」

「⋯⋯嗯。」

社長淡淡應了聲，仍然面無表情。

在前座駕駛轎車的司機偷偷瞄了後照鏡一眼，只見柴田秘書不動聲色地為社長熄滅後座閱讀燈。社長仍闔著眼，縱使上了年紀，漂亮精緻的臉龐仍令人驚豔。

司機曾經在喝醉酒的時候告訴妻子，他的老闆長了張男人看了都會心動的俊美容貌，但就是不苟言笑，讓人不敢貿然接近。

他偷偷看了眼這位社長，在心裡贊同自己曾經拿來向妻子形容他的句子：只可遠觀不可褻玩焉。

後座的老秘書眼尖察覺到司機的視線，和藹的秘書微微瞇起眼，像是在警告司機專心工作。司機不敢怠慢，趕緊把注意力從那位社長身上移開。

社長——堂本光一雙手抱胸，眼簾低垂，安靜休息的模樣宛如一座嚴肅而美麗的雕像。

2.  
抵達孤兒院的時候，扛著攝影器材的記者蜂擁而上，單眼相機的閃光燈此起彼落。他們搶著讓自家電視台的麥克風佔據堂本光一視線範圍，所有人都希望社長能回答自己的問題。

畢竟這可是蟬聯三年獲選年度最想嫁的男人第一名、時下炙手可熱的黃金單身漢，人人都想採訪這位多金又俊帥的社長。

只是堂本光一個性低調，不喜歡成為焦點人物。唯有在他出席公開活動的時候，媒體才能捕捉到他的英姿。

然而社長一如既往，沒有看任何新聞記者一眼。幾名黑衣保鑣護衛他走進孤兒院，擋下所有記者的提問。

一踏進門口，一個長相甜美的女孩就趕緊朝堂本光一跑來。堂本社長給了柴田秘書一個眼色，秘書立即熟稔地靠過來低聲提示：「是山根財閥的千金，鈴子小姐。」

聞言，堂本光一的表情隨即柔和許多。山根財閥是他重要的合作對象，不能得罪。

「⋯⋯鈴子小姐。」他淺淺一笑，伸手與女孩相握。

「光一先生，好久不見。」她臉上染上兩圈暈紅，羞澀靦腆的模樣任誰都看得出來對堂本社長抱有好感。

堂本光一自然也知道，他也不認為利用少女情懷來加深與山根財閥的關係是紳士的作為。但他可是商人，只要能達成目的，再狡詐的手段都可以是談判籌碼。

無辜的女孩對此一無所知，仍雙頰赭紅，天真地微笑著。

另一頭，孤兒院的鈴木老院長步履蹣跚走來。矮小的她穿了件稍大的修女服，向堂本光一鞠躬的時候還險些踩到裙襬。

老院長佈滿皺皮的手緊緊握住光一掌心，笑起來的時候滿臉皺紋都擠在一塊。

「堂本先生，我們真的很感謝您的慷慨捐款，願主與你同在。」她說著，聲音微微顫抖。

堂本光一聽了只是露出淡笑。

剪綵儀式很快就結束了，修女們一一過來與他握手致意，個個都感激涕零，好像他做了什麼天大善事一樣。

堂本光一不怎麼明白自己受到熱烈歡迎的原因，對他來說，捐一棟樓根本沒什麼。真要說起來，就只是一個增加企業正面形象的工具罷了。

所以他實在不覺得自己應當被盛讚、被感謝——又不是個好人，至於嗎？他想。

這當然並不是指他是個冷血無情的人，他只是沒有那麼熱心腸而已。

「光一先生，我也要代父親向您致敬。您真是個好人。」山根鈴子挨在他身邊，親暱地對他笑。

——就說不是好人了。他想，但還是禮貌性回以微笑。

孤兒院孩子們的表演節目開始，堂本光一對鈴子輕輕頷首，轉身向舞台上的瞬間即刻收起笑容，冷冽的表情和剛才判若兩人。

台上，站在舞台中央的少年與他對上視線，似乎目睹了堂本光一變臉的剎那，正直直盯著他看。

堂本光一不覺得介意，只是冷冷地回望著少年。

台上少年跟前放了個復古造型的直立式麥克風，他對觀眾欠身鞠躬，然後開口：「這首歌，要作為禮物送給堂本先生，謝謝你。」

說話的時候他倒沒有繼續看著堂本光一，反而直盯著地板，一副膽怯退縮的模樣。少年說話軟綿綿的，給人黏膩的印象。

堂本光一聽見台下有幾個人看著少年發出驚嘆，他們小聲卻激動地議論著少年英氣的長相。堂本光一再看了那少年一眼，確實是個劍眉星目的男孩。

少年說完話後又拘謹地躬身，然後開口歌唱。

發出第一個音的時候台底下所有人都安靜了，就連那些激烈的討論聲都戛然消失。

每個人都張大嘴詫然呆望著那少年，好似魂魄都要被他的歌聲牽動一般。

堂本光一亦然。他從未聽過這麼純然、這麼澄澈清淨的嗓音，少年嘹亮的歌聲繞在新落成的白色屋子裡，有種迫人心弦的美。

他身旁的山根鈴子也無法顧及形象，目瞪口呆地不住讚嘆：「好美⋯⋯」

少年唱的是哀戚的民謠，沒有多少歌詞，婉轉的旋律卻聽得讓人心碎。

堂本光一沒有聽完那首歌，他在眾人神往地望著台上時起身，沒有再看少年一眼便大步流星往門外走。除了年邁的老秘書之外沒有人注意到他的離開，就連總是瞧著他望的山根鈴子都沒有。

「⋯⋯他叫什麼？」快步走在前面的社長低聲問。

柴田秘書驚訝地輕挑了下眉，社長鮮少對人感到興趣，這還是他第一次開口問起一個人的名字。老秘書雖然訝異，但他可經驗老到，時刻都為社長的需求做好了萬全準備。

「節目單上沒有他的姓氏，只有名字，叫做『剛』。」秘書嚴謹地向社長報備。

「⋯⋯哼嗯。」

社長聽完只哼了聲，還是一副高深莫測的表情。

3.  
幾天後，堂本集團的黑色轎車再度出現在孤兒院門口。這回周遭沒有任何圍觀的人、也沒有記者或保鑣，是堂本集團社長的私人行程。

先下車的是秘書柴田，他向在門口等候的一名少年和院長老奶奶微微鞠躬。

「行李交給宇野就行了，他是社長的私人司機。」柴田對少年說，語氣溫柔親切。

名為宇野的司機匆匆下車朝少年跑去，一個欠身之後接過他手上的大提袋。

「剛少爺，請上車吧。」柴田對他微笑，但沒有得到少年的回應。剛就像是隻豎起全身尖刺的刺蝟，警戒地觀察著他。

「剛，沒事的，他們都是你的新家人。」鈴木院長拍了拍少年的肩膀，「快去吧，堂本先生在等你。」

剛緊蹙著眉頭，沒瞥柴田一眼就往轎車走去。柴田秘書立刻上前去為他打開車門，絲毫沒有被剛的無視給影響。

剛鑽進車裡，才發現裡頭坐著他曾經見過的男人——那個慷慨的慈善家堂本光一，同時也是臨時決定收養他的好心人。

雖然對他們這種有錢到爛掉的人來說，領養一個孩子大概跟領養流浪動物差不到哪去吧。剛在心裡想。

他一語不發坐到了堂本光一身旁，全然沒有為社長的氣勢動搖。也不知他是初生之犢不畏虎，還是天生就有過人膽識，前座的宇野司機在心裡暗自稱奇。

轎車安靜行駛在夜晚的國道246號，往六本木方向去。剛第一次離孤兒院這麼遠，他看著都市熠熠發亮的霓虹燈光在眼前一一飛逝而過，心裡不作任何感想。

轎車飛快駛向一棟高聳入雲的大樓，在地下駐車場停住。

剛跟著堂本光一下車，並在柴田秘書的陪同下走向電梯。電梯門闔上之前，老秘書將剛的行李交還給他。

「剛少爺，堂本家歡迎您的到來。」柴田退後幾步，與不遠處站在轎車旁的司機一齊鞠躬。

剛不自在地對柴田秘書皺了下眉，後者的溫和笑容依舊不變。

電梯靜靜往上攀升。剛和堂本光一都一聲不吭，在沈默之中，他們來到了大樓頂層。

剛等在社長之後才踏出電梯門，但在進自己未來的新家前，少年突然站定不動，在門前猶豫了一會。

「⋯⋯不進來嗎？」堂本光一問，聲音平板。剛原以為他感到不耐煩，但從他的語氣和表情看來，社長先生大概只是單純提出問題而已。

剛深吸一口氣，才重整心情踏進家門。

堂本光一的家就如世上所有富豪該有的那樣，寬敞明亮，簡約時髦的傢俱擺設透出主人的風格：低調而豪奢。

其實剛本來也應該按照領養流程，經過一道道程序才能跟著收養人回家。但這可是堂本集團的社長，評估、訪視等等手續都可以直接略過。走進堂本光一家後，剛完全能夠理解不需要任何手續的理由。

他湊到落地窗邊往外眺望，看得見都市的流光在底下竄動。所謂的雲上之人指的大概就是堂本光一這樣的成功人士，像他這樣的人怎麼可能需要通過審核來確認他收養小孩的能力呢。

「跟我來。」堂本光一從剛手上拿走了行李袋，也不管他有沒有跟上，就逕自走上旋轉樓梯。

剛不滿地撇了撇嘴，但仍順從地快步上前，讓堂本光一領著自己進房。

他的房間在二樓的最裡頭，堂本光一臥房的正對面。

「浴室在一樓，去洗個澡睡覺吧。」堂本光一放下剛的行李袋，然後指了指自己的房間，「有問題再來找我。」

說完，他便轉身準備往對面房間走去。

「⋯⋯那個！」剛拉住堂本光一西裝衣角，將他攔下。

堂本光一停下腳步，不作聲望著剛，等待他說明留住他的理由。

剛捏緊堂本光一的西裝外套，神色不安。他緊張地吞了幾次口水，才終於開口：「⋯⋯為什麼是我？」

堂本光一挑眉。其實他自己也不大懂，但是在邂逅剛的剎那，他腦袋裡就只有佔據這個少年的想法。

他是貪婪的人，想要的就要得到、喜歡的就要獨佔。這是他能在商場叱吒風雲的原因之一。

但這還是他第一次對「人」有這樣的執著，他也無法確定自己對這個少年究竟是想要還是喜歡，又或者兩者皆是或是兩者皆非。

可是堂本光一沒有將他對剛的佔有慾作為理由說出口，只給了個膚淺的回答：「因為你唱歌好聽。」

聽見他的答案，剛鬆開手，神情落寞地自語：「⋯⋯你也是嗎？」

一會兒過後的堂本光一將會後悔自己造成剛的誤會，不過此時的他只是心下奇怪，也沒有多問幾句就離開剛的房間了。

房裡留下剛一人，他從行李袋裡拿出一本圖畫書。沒有點燈，在月光照耀下翻開扉頁。

他纖細的指尖滑過書名：夜鶯。

然後他痛苦地把臉埋進那本畫有夜鶯圖像的書中，全身不住顫抖。

4.  
堂本光一習慣在床邊放杯紅酒，他喜歡在睡前小啜幾口，然後翻幾頁書。

雖然心繫剛的情況，但他沒有再去關心他。

儘管只是個少年，但剛也不是個孩子了。他說服自己，沒有必要為他操心成這樣。

時間不晚了，堂本光一放下書本和細框眼鏡，準備熄燈就寢。

但就在他正要關上床頭燈時，白色的房門被輕輕推開。門後，黑髮少年探出頭，然後拖著沈重的步伐緩慢走到他床邊。

剛換上了堂本光一為他準備的絲緞睡袍，在幽微燈光中，飄動的絲袍衣襬也映著閃爍的微光。

堂本光一察覺到不對勁，坐起身子：「⋯⋯怎麼了？」

剛一語不發，卻沒有停下前進的腳步。走到堂本光一面前的時候，剛在他腳邊跪下。

寬鬆的領口下，剛的胸脯隱約可見。他的睡袍滑下肩頭，露出左肩上一顆黑色的痣。堂本光一欣賞著這副景致，出神了會。

在他尚未反應過來的時候，剛已經湊近他身下，雙手輕輕捧起他雙腿間蟄伏的東西了。

他張口含住成熟男人粗長的頂端，有些艱難地將之往嘴裡吞。完全沒入他嘴裡的時候，剛發出了痛苦的聲音。他接著開始晃動腦袋，努力地將那東西吞入再吐出。

剛的雙手也沒有閒著，溫熱的唾液覆滿微微隆起的巨物，他的手心也開始上下擼動起來。

堂本光一沒有阻止剛，他身體微微後仰，垂眼看著少年認真取悅自己的模樣。剛偶爾吮吸著、偶爾舔弄著他的胯間，動作嫻熟流利。明明該是個淫靡的畫面，剛的眼神卻依然純良無邪，看著更激盪人慾情。

但在他變得完全硬挺之前，堂本光一伸手扯住剛的髮梢，用力將他拉開自己身下。

剛以為堂本光一默許他的行為，被拉離他腿間的時候還滿臉不解。

「⋯⋯解釋一下吧。」堂本光一說，語氣平淡卻強硬，眼底還有一絲微微的慍怒。

剛驚訝地抬眼看他，然後恍然睜大雙眼，倒吸一口氣。他用手背抹掉唇邊殘留的唾沫，茫然自問了句：「怎麼辦⋯⋯我又做錯了嗎⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯『又』做錯了？」堂本光一瞇起眼，加重語氣沉聲道。

剛害怕地向後退了些，臉色蒼白。他濕潤的唇瓣微啟，聲音細微地說了聲「對不起」，然後飛也似地奔出堂本光一房間。

聽見對面房間的門被重重甩上的聲音，堂本光一嘆了口氣，無奈地望著自己挺立的慾望。

他想起黑髮少年擺動身體的模樣，心頭像是被什麼給輕輕搔過般微微一顫。

那是他不曾有過的情感，渴望、慾念、征服，純粹的本能和複雜的情緒一湧而上。

過後他才明白，在他與剛初見之時，那股無法言喻無法解釋的強烈想望，大概就是世人所謂的「一見鍾情」吧。

-TBC-


	2. 夜鶯 (2)

5.  
堂本光一輕轉著鋼筆，讓稍微有些重量的筆管在他指尖繞圈。他一手托腮，蹙眉沉思，沒有注意到門外愈發急促的敲門聲。

「──社長？」

直到柴田秘書叫出聲，他才回過神來，鋼筆也應聲掉到桌上。

「⋯⋯秘書。」堂本光一回應，儘管他想裝作無事人的樣子，出神的模樣也早已讓柴田秘書盡收眼底。

此刻他的故作鎮靜看在秘書眼中就是彆腳過頭的演技，柴田無法裝作視而不見，他走到社長身邊，低聲問：「您在想剛少爺的事情嗎？」

「⋯⋯是啊。」堂本光一如實回答，「發生了些事情。」

柴田秘書若有所思地點點頭。跟隨社長這麼多年來，他看過不少美艷的、富有的女人對堂本光一暗送秋波，卻從沒見過他目光在哪一個身上停留超過一秒鐘。雖說剛是個孩子，還是個男孩，但堂本光一看他的眼神卻比看任何女人還帶侵占性。

柴田天生就擅於察言觀色，他又算是世上少有能夠理解堂本社長的人，立刻就給予建議：「您不如再去見一次鈴木院長吧？」

「⋯⋯說得也是，下午四點以後沒有安排吧？」

柴田秘書確認了下行程，說道：「是的，社長。我再為您聯絡鈴木院長——」

「——不必了，我自己聯絡。」堂本光一打斷秘書的話，「還有，叫司機準備我的私人車，我自己過去。」

「⋯⋯是，我明白了。」離開前柴田秘書多瞧了社長一眼，臉上已無驚訝之色。

午後，堂本光一的紅色法拉利伴隨著引擎的低吼聲高速馳騁在國道上，東京的街頭擦過一抹紅影。

他很少自己駕車出門，就連私人行程也總是讓宇野當駕駛。也難怪他的司機會在把跑車交給他時與他瞠目相對，還再三確認他是否真要自己開車。

堂本光一自己也知道他有多反常，可那又如何？他只不過是找到了個想佔為己有的人，卻赫然發現那人身上藏著秘密而已。

世上多少人都是這樣，可以花上一輩子的時間去解身邊人的謎。

堂本光一搖下車窗，讓強勁的風吹亂他頭髮。冷風沒能讓他冷靜下來，他緊皺眉頭，回想起今早的事情。

前一個晚上，他被領養回家的孩子用嘴服務了一番。雖然過程還算享受，但少年離開後他卻輾轉難眠，思緒亂成一團。

他認為他大概是對那孩子心起漣漪，卻想不透剛究竟在他心湖裡投下了什麼，才會讓他的心震顫如此。

堂本光一起了個大早，可當他走出樓梯口，他才知道自己並不是最早起的人。

剛一個人坐在餐桌旁，身上穿的還是同樣一件單薄的睡袍。他坐在晨光觸及不了的陰影裡，面容憔悴，看起來比前一晚要瘦削了點。

看見堂本光一走近，剛連忙站起身，兩隻手緊捏著衣襬，都要把絲緞給揉皺了。

「⋯⋯黑眼圈怎麼回事？」看剛欲言又止的緊張模樣，堂本光一乾脆搶先他開口。

「沒⋯沒睡好⋯⋯」剛撒了謊，他徹夜沒闔上眼。

堂本光一沒拆穿少年笨拙的謊言，只是進了廚房，一會兒後他端著兩杯水出來，坐到剛對面。

「坐下喝口水吧。」他把氣泡水放在剛面前，自己也嚥下一口水。

「你昨天晚上還沒跟我解釋，那是什麼意思？」

「我⋯⋯」剛收回原要觸碰玻璃杯的手指，握緊雙手，「⋯⋯對不起。」

「在『對不起』之前，我想知道你道歉的原因。」

剛的手握得更用力了些：「我以為你會要我那樣做⋯⋯」

堂本光一揚眉，他發覺自己沒有辦法回答「我可不會」，所以改口問：「誰教你那樣做的？總不可能是自己學會的吧？」

「⋯⋯有個人⋯⋯」他的聲音微弱，像蟲兒振翅的聲音那般微乎其微。

「誰？」堂本光一加重語氣問，但對面的少年只是低下頭，凌亂的瀏海遮住他佈滿血絲的眼睛。

「⋯⋯好吧，不想回答就算了。」他抓著空杯子起身，卻在要跨步離開前被剛捉住手腕。

「你要去哪？」剛抬起眼看他，楚楚可憐的樣子。

堂本光一本來還生著悶氣，看那少年脆弱的眼神，還沒發火氣就消了大半。他嘆口氣，回答他：「去廚房，待會要出門去公司。」

「是嗎⋯⋯」剛鬆了口氣，他盯著自己的手指頭幾秒，再抬起頭的時候眼神似乎堅定了點，「我保證昨晚的事情不會再發生了。」

「⋯⋯喔。」堂本光一其實沒有要禁止他的意思，但他只是應了聲，然後動了動自己的手腕，「可以放開了嗎？」

「啊、對不起⋯⋯」

剛露出受傷的神情，堂本光一又輕輕嘆氣，鬼使神差下他居然對剛伸出手，在他柔軟蓬鬆的頭髮上輕拍幾下。

突然被人摸頭，剛詫然看向堂本光一，卻迎來了一對同樣訝異的眼睛。中年男人別開眼，他也沒想到自己會不由自主對男孩溫柔。

堂本光一趕緊抽回手，丟下一句「我走了」便匆忙出門。推開家門時他腦袋混亂，不知該如何命名這份複雜的情緒。

而此刻他的車已經接近孤兒院，他放慢車速，向站在門口迎接的鈴木院長點頭。

他下車走向孤兒院門口，一邊扯下墨鏡收入西裝內袋，然後不疾不徐地與院長握手寒暄。

鈴木院長帶著他走進孤兒院的新大樓裡，走入那天他沒參觀過的會客室。

「⋯⋯剛是個有點特別的孩子。」坐定之後，鈴木院長單刀直入說，「我想您應該觀察到了，他很纖細敏感，特別是對像您這樣的男人。」

「⋯⋯我不覺得他怕我，但他——」

「——他對您有索求？」

堂本光一瞠目，驚訝地問：「您知道他的事情嗎？」

「是，請您別責怪我，我並非刻意隱瞞。」老人家微微一笑，「畢竟，您也不是想作為一個『父親』領養他，不是嗎？」

被看穿心思的男人有些不自在地蹙眉。

「在我的信仰裡您是個罪人，但我是看得出來的，您看那孩子的眼神和那個男人不同。」

「那個男人？」堂本光一想起剛虛弱的聲音，提到「那個人」的時候，剛眼底閃過一絲恐懼。

「那個男人才是真正的罪人，他是個很可怕的人。」說到一半，鈴木院長吁嗟一聲，「剛是被他帶大的孩子，曾經跟過他的姓。我們接收那孩子以後，他開始厭惡自己的姓氏，所以我們真的很感謝您願意給他一個新的姓。」

堂本光一想起初次邂逅剛時，柴田秘書就說過資料上沒有剛的姓氏。

「他叫做『赤間柳』，那個蛇蠍般的男人。」鈴木院長繼續說，「明明跟您一樣一表人才，卻教一個孩子做那種事，要不是學校老師警覺到了⋯⋯」

她心疼地咬著牙說：「⋯⋯赤間從不叫那孩子的名字，他給了剛一個綽號『夜鶯』。我們剛收容那孩子的時候，他還以為自己叫做『夜鶯』。」

夜鶯，在夜晚歌唱的鳥。

堂本光一瞇起眼，覺得那綽號取得噁心至極，卻又恰到好處。他不得不承認，自己確有與赤間柳相似的地方。

「赤間把剛變成了一個沒有男人懷抱就睡不著的孩子，他在孤兒院也總是失眠。」鈴木院長握起堂本光一的手，「堂本先生，不管您是抱著什麼心態領養剛的，都一定得照顧好他，麻煩您了。」

鈴木院長的誠懇拜託讓堂本光一心情複雜，他沒有給她承諾的話語，只是表明了時間不早，要早點回去。

「⋯⋯剛在等我。」他只有這樣說。

「⋯⋯是啊。」鈴木院長卻對他回以笑容。

6.  
回到家的時候，剛早已等在玄關。堂本光一不知道他等了多久，他其實應該要剛別特意到門口迎接，但聽到剛一句「歡迎回來」時，他卻改變了主意。

回家時等著自己的不只是空蕩蕩的房子，令他十分新鮮。但他卻同時想起「赤間柳」三個字，想到自己是與他相像的，心裡又怫然不悅。

兩種情緒交織成一副五味雜陳的表情。

剛以為他還在生自己的氣，拉了拉堂本光一的衣角，討好一樣湊近他。

少年換上了一套堂本光一託人為他買的衣服，還算合身，這讓壞心情的男人心情好轉些。

「因為還沒有開學，我時間比較多，就做了晚餐⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯嗯，我有聞到味道。」可惜不是香味，而是一股淡淡的焦味。

看來赤間教了他很多，卻沒教他下廚。堂本光一冷哼一聲，為自己對赤間柳的過分在意感到可笑。

不料剛卻以為堂本光一對自己發脾氣，他怯生生地說：「不想吃的話，我就拿去丟了⋯⋯」

「誰說我不吃的？」堂本光一脫掉西裝外套讓剛拿去掛起來，然後走向餐桌。

他瞥了眼桌上一片深褐色的菜，心裡暗自打算在剛放假的期間為他請個廚師。

在餐桌旁落座後，堂本光一感覺到了少年楞楞望著自己的視線，他對剛挑眉，問：「怎麼了？」

發現自己偷看人卻被當場抓包，剛彆扭別過頭。

其實他是想起了早上堂本光一摸他頭時輕柔的動作，然後又想到他前一個晚上的大膽舉動，才突然覺得害羞。

堂本光一大致猜到了剛的心理活動，嘴角不自覺地微微上揚。只可惜少年還羞澀地不往堂本社長方向看，否則剛可以早一點見到他真情流露的笑容。

「這是什麼？」堂本光一收起嘴角，朝桌上一道菜努了努下巴。

剛還不怎麼敢看堂本光一的眼睛，倉促地晃眼看了下他之後，又低下頭回答：「煎鯖魚。」

「喔，看不出來呢。」堂本光一老實回答，被剛腦羞地瞪了一眼。

「現在肯看我了？」

剛自覺中招，又趕忙扭過頭，沈默不發一語。

見狀，堂本光一也沒有繼續逗弄他的意思，他拾起碗筷開始夾菜吃。

其實他很久沒有坐在自家餐桌邊吃飯了，縱使味道還待精進，能吃到這樣尋常的飯菜，他還是挺開心的。

再說自己應該是第一個吃剛做的料理的人，堂本光一想到這裡優越感油然而生，在心裡無聊地和赤間柳較勁。

晚上睡覺前，他想起了鈴木院長的話，在剛的房門前佇立許久，才決意敲了幾下門。

剛對堂本光一的到來感到意外，他闔上那本自己總是帶在身邊的圖畫書，飛快跑去開門。

「睡得著嗎？」門外的人劈頭就問。

「⋯⋯可以的。」剛猜想堂本光一大概是問過鈴木院長自己的事了，有些不是滋味地嘟起嘴。

堂本光一知道剛逞強沒說實話，他本想著應該要為他做點什麼，但畢竟知道「做點什麼」的意義，終歸沒有開口。

「那好吧，早點睡。」像個家長一樣叮嚀完，堂本光一就要轉身走人。

不過剛總是會在堂本光一要離開的時候伸手捉住他，那是他基於對遭人拋棄的陰影而產生的本能反應。

「⋯⋯那個、等一下。」

「嗯。」堂本光一半側著身，靜靜看著剛。

「如果你再摸我的頭一下，我可能就比較能睡得著⋯⋯」

剛從小到大沒有任性過，然而他卻有些貪戀堂本光一掌心的溫度，第一次對人提出要求。

儘管他還是不明白堂本光一收留自己的原因，若是因為唱歌好聽，或許這位有錢有閒的富豪就只是把自己當成家寵，一隻會唱歌的觀賞鳥吧。

即使如此，剛也喜歡被人溫柔對待的感覺。

堂本光一對他很溫柔，而剛喜歡被溫柔以待。如果堂本光一能成為他的世界，剛就能擁有一個溫柔的世界了。

他甚至偷偷這樣想著。

那男人果然沒有拒絕他的請求，像早上一樣，他撫摸剛的頭頂，動作輕柔地弄亂他的髮旋。

「⋯⋯晚安。」堂本光一抽走手，聲音平板。

7.  
然而剛還是沒能睡著，夜半，他仍睜大眼瞪著高高的天花板。

他闔不上眼，完全的黑暗容易使他成為可怕回憶的襲擊目標。那些記憶排山倒樹朝他撲去，剛在黑夜裡沒有逃遁之處，他只能儘量不讓自己墜入黑暗中。

你是我的夜鶯，在夜晚歌唱的夜鶯。

沒有人會選擇你，還記得嗎？我讀給你聽的故事。

只有我不會拋棄你，所以你也不可以從我身邊飛走。

在這裡，我就是你的國王，我就是你的世界。

剛不小心閉上眼，那個人說過的可怖話語就全湧現腦海。他在黑夜裡驚醒，身體發冷，不斷喘息。

為了壓掉那個聲音，他開始輕輕哼唱起來。

堂本光一闖進他房裡時，剛仍坐在窗邊靜靜歌唱，他迷濛的雙眼望向天邊，像是在看著月亮、又像只是盯著空中的某一點，眼神空洞。

男人搖動他肩膀時，他還渾然未覺，手裡緊緊握著那本童話故事書。

「⋯⋯剛⋯剛⋯⋯你沒事吧？」堂本光一懊悔自己早前一段時間沒有硬把他推倒在床，他雙手捧起少年冰涼的臉頰，剛的視線才慢慢有了聚焦。

「光一先生⋯⋯？」剛滿臉疑惑，他後知後覺地發現自己又唱得走火入魔，趕忙道歉：「對不起，我吵醒你了嗎？」

「⋯⋯沒有，我本來就睡得不深。」

剛有些出神地點點頭，堂本光一看著他心神恍惚的模樣，於心不忍的同時也感到一把火燜燒在心裡。

如果是個成熟的大人、如果是個負責任的家長、如果是個正常的父親，肯定不需要像堂本光一這樣在心裡做抉擇。

但是幼稚的嫉妒和佔有慾一湧而上，他深吸一口氣，毅然決然拋下大人、家長和父親的標籤。他放開剛的肩膀，在他床邊坐下。

「⋯⋯我來讓你睡著吧。」他說，瞇起的眼睛裡熊熊燃燒的，從怒火變成了慾火。

堂本光一拉住剛的手臂，讓剛一屁股跌進自己雙腿之間的空隙。

被突然的用力一扯，剛不小心鬆了手，那本畫著夜鶯故事的圖畫書便攤開來掉在地上。

「⋯⋯腿張開。」堂本光一在剛耳邊說，是命令的口吻。

「光一先生⋯⋯？」

剛還猶豫著，堂本光一就捉著他膝蓋扳開他的大腿。他的睡袍被唰地掀開，少年人的性器袒露在月光沐浴下。

「自己咬著。」堂本光一抓起剛絲緞衣襬的一角，塞進他嘴裡。然後他握著剛的手，伸出舌頭去舔舐他手心。

剛原想張口反抗，但在那之前，他又因為手掌突然被唾液濡濕而不知所措。

堂本光一牽著他的手，帶他抓握住自己的東西，順著溼滑的液體上下套弄起來。

一開始時剛還被動地在堂本光一帶領下動作，後來另一人的手離開了他胯間，他也沒有停下雙手，反而漸漸加快速度。

隨著手上的速度漸增，剛也向後拱起身子。他的背脊碰上堂本光一的胸膛，靠著他輕喘著氣。

蒼白的臉渲染上溫熱的潮紅，在月光下豐潤的雙頰暈紅得明顯，為剛增添了些許血色。

快感一衝而上，剛的腦袋發脹。可在他以為自己能夠釋放的時候，卻發覺根部的地方被人用手緊緊圈著。

剛偎在堂本光一懷裡，鬆開緊咬著的衣襬，那塊衣料濕成一片。他輕輕嗚咽起來，像在對使壞的人嬌嗔、又像在向他求饒。

堂本光一吻上少年有些浮腫的唇，心滿意足地鬆手讓懷中的人射出一道白濁。

黏稠的液體濺在圖畫書翻開的扉頁上，寫著「夜鶯」的燙金字樣沾上了幾滴白色。堂本光一感覺自己雙腿間也起了反應，但倚在胸上的少年已經沉沉睡去，他也不想再弄醒這個好不容易睡著的孩子。

他把剛輕輕放在床上，伸手去撥弄他因汗水而黏在額上的髮絲，然後低頭，在剛眉間印上一吻。

堂本光一看著那本躺在地上的圖畫書，眼睛瞇成兩條縫。

他終究還是讓剛成為他的夜鶯了。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *裡頭的故事書是安徒生的《夜鶯》


	3. 夜鶯 (3)

8.  
剛很久沒有睡得這麼安穩了。這幾天晚上他都會在堂本光一的懷裡釋放，然後靠著他昏睡過去。

一開始的時候總是堂本光一過來找他，將他拉進懷抱。有時堂本光一會強硬地按住他，厚實的大掌抓著剛的東西上下套弄；有時他會握著剛的手，輕輕地引導他動作。

剛喜歡他偶而強勢偶而溫柔，更喜歡靠在他胸前聽著他心跳聲入睡。堂本光一的臂膀裡很暖和，夜裡開始變冷的時候，剛就希望他早一點來他房裡。

後來剛等不及了，他會越過廊道，自己去敲對面房間的門。

堂本光一讓他進門後，便會露出帶點嘲弄意味的笑容。剛知道自己被當成小孩，而且還是沒有耐性的急躁孩子，會自個兒向大人討要獎賞。

但他不會責怪剛，他總是對他張開雙臂，成為他黑夜裡的庇護。

剛喜歡躲在他懷裡的感覺，喜歡在他身邊輕喘，喜歡當他發出嚶唔聲時，堂本光一也按捺不住地粗重吁氣。

如果早上醒來，發現堂本光一還躺在身邊，剛就會更喜歡他一些。

「光一先生，很晚了，你還不起床嗎？」剛用氣音說。

明明太陽已經高掛在天空，刺眼的陽光灑滿臥房，床上的男人卻絲毫沒有醒轉的跡象。

「光一先生，你今天不是要去公司嗎？」

堂本光一只動了一下眉頭，雙眼仍然緊緊閉著。

又輕輕喚了聲「光一先生」之後，剛起了玩心，用食指戳了戳他的臉頰。

——還是沒有反應。

不過想來也是，這幾天堂本光一都得先等剛睡著自己才能闔眼。剛覺得有些愧疚，他的食指慢慢順著堂本光一的右頰滑到他嘴邊。

剛想起堂本光一總會在他快要高潮之前扳過他的臉吻上他的唇。剛也喜歡堂本光一的吻，他在心裡補上這點。

但在剛的手觸摸到堂本光一柔軟的唇瓣之前，他的手就被牢牢抓住了。

「⋯⋯在幹嘛？」方睡醒的嗓音低沈沙啞，有點性感。

「叫你起床。」剛虛聲說，他從來就不擅長說謊。

堂本光一起身下床，往他臥室裡的淋浴間走去。繞過床舖時，他順手摸了下剛的頭。堂本光一把手抽開後，剛也輕碰了下自己頭頂，回味似地順了下髮旋。

他最喜歡堂本光一的一點，是堂本光一經常會自然地、習慣地輕撫他的頭。

「去盥洗換衣服。」堂本光一吩咐。但他關上浴室門不到幾秒，又再度打開門，對呆坐在床上摸自己頭頂的剛說：「還沒盥洗的話就進來吧。」

剛回過神來，對堂本光一展露笑容，用力點了點頭。

9.  
社長最近心情大好，這事不僅跟在他身邊的秘書和司機發現，全公司上下都在議論紛紛。

那樣高不可攀、冷若冰霜的人，最近總是露出融雪般的溫柔神情。彷彿永凍冰層被人撬開了一條縫，趁隙而入的炙熱陽光融化了他的心防。

駕駛座上的宇野一如往常一樣，偷眼瞥了下後照鏡，邊觀察社長堂本光一邊在心裡揣測。

要說到讓社長改變的原因，那自然就只有一個人了——照進堂本光一生命裡的太陽，那個刺蝟一般對人充滿警戒的少年，剛。

自從剛住進堂本光一家裡，社長凌人的氣勢就柔軟許多。偶爾，他甚至會垂下眼簾，似笑非笑地盯著掌心發愣。

好比說此刻，堂本光一怔怔望著窗外出神。彷彿若有所思、又恍若在放空腦袋，他身上唯一的動靜就只有突然間抽動一下的嘴角了。

「⋯⋯您想到什麼好事了嗎？」

宇野司機愣了下，才發覺這句話不是他脫口而出，而是由柴田秘書口中說出來的。宇野有些意外，他沒想到一向態度嚴峻的老秘書竟也好奇社長內心所思。

堂本光一發覺自己嘴角失守，輕咳了幾聲之後否認：「⋯⋯沒什麼。」

說完他別開頭，堂本光一自己也知道，不擅長撒謊的可不只剛一個。

他只是又想起了每天出門前，剛那副不想他走、卻又不敢要他留下的糾結模樣。只要剛顯露出寂寞，堂本光一就會輕拍他的頭作為安撫。表面上，堂本光一像是在扮演一個成熟的大人，但其實若是剛真的開口要求，堂本光一或許真會為了留在他身邊而拋下一切也說不定。

可能他自己才是幼稚的那一個吧，堂本光一自嘲地想。

「您心情愉快當然是好事一件，但還請您別忘了明天上午要出發到比利時洽談併購事宜。」

「⋯⋯明天上午？」他有些吃驚，但並非因為出國的事，而是為自己竟然把工作時程忘得一乾二淨而驚訝。

他確實記得有這麼一回事，但是與剛相遇以來時間似乎加快了許多，轉眼間好幾個夜晚過去了，堂本光一才意識到自己已不如以往從容，他的生活節奏全都被打亂。

一想起剛，他又擔心起獨自在家留守的少年，怕他一個人睡得不好。

「剛⋯⋯」

「剛⋯⋯」堂本光一開口，卻發現自己與柴田秘書異口同聲。他尷尬地清了清喉嚨，問：「⋯⋯剛怎麼樣？」

柴田秘書露出了然於心的微笑：「剛少爺沒有護照，沒有辦法隨行。」

「是嗎⋯⋯」

「那麼您要說的是？」

其實堂本光一就是想把剛帶在身邊，只是問題還沒問出口，柴田秘書就直接給了解答。這下他也不好再問一次同個問題，只漫不經心地道：「不，沒什麼。」

沈默了一會兒後，堂本光一又問：「⋯⋯要去幾天？」

「預計是四天。」

「⋯⋯這麼久？不能調整行程嗎？」

「社長，您這次要與鈴子小姐一同前往，行程都是固定的，沒有辦法調整。」

「⋯⋯鈴子小姐？」堂本光一皺眉，滿臉疑惑。

「是山根財閥的千金，去年開始接手歐洲市場的經營。」柴田秘書不厭其煩地回答。

「啊啊，她啊。」堂本光一想起前些天在孤兒院時山根鈴子那張羞紅的臉，覺得有些煩躁。與她同行是堂本光一為了鞏固與山根財閥的關係而做的權宜之計，但此時他只覺得這決定既麻煩又多餘。

「那好吧，四天就四天。」他撇了撇嘴，覺得不快。

「是。」柴田秘書說完，收起臉上的微笑，他壓低聲音對堂本光一說：「對了，剛才接到了消息，已經查出您在找的人的所在了。」

聞言，堂本光一臉色沉了下來。雖然這幾天他總是故意忽視，但每當他在剛沈睡、輕撫他的頭髮時，總會在心裡恨恨地唸著那個人的名字。

——赤間柳。

「之後再告訴我吧，我現在不想知道。」

「⋯⋯是。」柴田秘書知道赤間柳做過的事情，也明白堂本光一有多著迷於剛，對赤間柳就有多恨之入骨。如果社長閉口不談，秘書就該知道住嘴。

短暫的對話結束後，車內又陷入一片沈寂。前座的宇野司機覺得氛圍頓然凝重，社長的表情彷彿降到了冰點。他猶豫著不知該不該打開廣播活絡下氣氛，在他伸手要去碰觸控螢幕之時，堂本光一正好打破了靜寂。

「⋯⋯對了，秘書。」

「是的？」

「等會準備幾支手機送來給我。」

「⋯⋯是。」柴田秘書在心裡想，得準備十幾歲青少年喜歡的款式才行。

10.  
剛看著一桌子琳瑯滿目的手機，各種顏色各樣型號的都有，一字排開七彩繽紛的，覺得新奇。

他從小只看過別人拿智慧型手機，自己則從來不曾用過。雖說如此，他也從未欣羨過別人。只是剛畢竟還是個少年，看到桌上五顏六色的手機的樣子就像看到稀奇玩具的小孩，正好奇地睜大眼睛瞧著。

堂本光一在一邊看了覺得好笑，他花了很大功夫忍耐才沒有失笑出聲。

「我可以從這裡面挑一支嗎？」看了許久，剛才問道。

「都是你的，不過你確實得挑出一支，通話用。」

剛貼著桌面仔細端詳每一支手機，但他再看了幾眼後，卻乾脆地放棄比較手機的不同。他指了一個藍色外殼的手機，說：「那就這支吧！」

堂本光一點頭，幫他把手機插上SIM卡。弄好後他把手機遞回去給剛，再掏出自己的手機，撥通電話。

剛的手機立即響起，他有些不知所措，只能照著依稀記得的作法滑動手機。他好不容易才接起電話，開心地拿在頰邊：「⋯⋯喔！光一先生！我接到你的電話了！」

但是堂本光一只淺淺一笑，把手機拿在嘴前說：「把號碼存好，我掛電話了。」

「嘿欸——不多講一下話嗎？」

「我不是就在你面前嗎？」堂本光一愉快地笑道，但還是立刻按下結束通話鍵。

「⋯⋯這裡，」堂本光一引導剛操作手機，「要打給我的時候按這裡就好。」

「嗯，我會了。」剛笑吟吟地說。然後他放下手機，問堂本光一：「為什麼會突然給我手機啊？」

「本來就打算給你了，這次只是時機剛好。」堂本光一拉椅子在剛面前坐下，「剛，我明天要出發去比利時，四天後才會回來，你一個人待在家可以嗎？」

堂本光一很少對人這樣真情流露，他柔聲問完，輕輕牽起剛的手。

剛為難地嘟起嘴，想任性地央求他留在自己身邊，但話湧上喉頭，卻梗在嘴裡動彈不得。他在堂本光一面前總是像個孩子，可現在卻連個孩子都做不得。

剛妥協地輕輕點頭，卻絲毫藏不住臉上的落寞。堂本光一無奈地苦笑，他把剛的手抓到唇邊，在他手背上輕輕一啄。

「在家等我，我很快就回來了。」

11.  
剛早上起床時便已不見堂本光一的身影，他翻身時撲了個空，凌亂的被褥冷冰冰的，看來人已經離去多時。

堂本光一平時總是比剛晚起，但他為了不讓剛在道別時難過，才刻意在剛還沈沈睡著時悄悄離開。

剛賴在床上，他盯著天花板很久，第一次注意到堂本光一房間的吊燈和他房裡的不同。大概因為在堂本光一身邊的話，其他的一切與他相比都顯得微不足道，而他也就不會分神留意那男人以外的物事。

樓下廚房傳來烹調食物的聲音和味道，大概是堂本光一為剛請的廚師來工作了。剛計算著廚師離開的時間，一直在床上待到聽見大門闔上的聲音才起身。

沒有堂本光一在，就沒有人囑咐他要趕緊盥洗更衣。剛覺得自己忽然好消極，連吃飯都無法讓他提振精神，他緩緩下樓，赫然發覺堂本光一的家大得驚人，這也是他未曾意識到的事。

況且這個家不僅偌大，還特別清冷。

剛沒心情吃飯，把早餐吃完之後就拒絕了來做午餐的廚師。料理晚餐的廚師倒沒有被請回去，但剛仍然沒有胃口，吃了一兩口就把餐具擱在桌上。

明明都是很好吃的食物，但他就是吃不下，真可惜啊。剛在心裡惋惜不已。

他整天都在房子裡頭晃，晃累了就坐在窗邊發呆、哼哼唱唱。從日升到日落，剛都在做著千篇一律的事情，他看著高樓底下像潺潺流水一般來來去去的人們，發現形單影隻的自己竟是如此孤獨。

夜晚，剛裹著棉被縮在床上，把手機放在一旁。幽暗的房間裡，除了窗外灑進來的月光之外，就只有手機螢幕放出光芒。

手機螢幕上映著的，是堂本光一的通訊錄。剛本想撥電話給他，但他猜想地球的另一頭應該仍是白天，不敢貿然撥打電話給堂本光一添麻煩。

但他又想著也許堂本光一會有話要告訴他，生怕錯過他打來的電話。所以剛就這樣讓手機亮著，靜靜地望著它出神。

剛輕輕碰了下螢幕上的「堂本光一」四字，雖然觸不到人在遠方的他，多少也起了排解寂寞的效果。

只是剛不小心點到了撥打電話的按鍵，他嚇了一跳，不想讓電話響超過三聲，趕緊抓著手機要掛斷電話。

但他沒來得及掛上電話，手機那頭就已經傳來了堂本光一的聲音。

「⋯⋯剛？怎麼了嗎？」

「我⋯我是不小心⋯⋯」剛沒能說完，他本要道歉並掛斷電話，卻反悔想要多聽幾句堂本光一的聲音。

「其實我有點⋯⋯我有點想你了。」剛誠實說道。

另一頭的人沈默了會，再開口的時候嗓音變得沙啞低沈。

「⋯⋯剛，你現在在床上嗎？」

「嗯。」儘管不知道堂本光一問這問題的原因，剛仍老實回答。

「⋯⋯躺下來，手機開擴音放在旁邊。」

剛一臉狐疑地聽話照做，他向堂本光一回報：「⋯⋯好了，這有什麼意義嗎？」

「剛，把眼睛閉上。」

這次剛沒有立刻跟著做，只要他闔上眼就會被黑暗吞噬。堂本光一明明知道他害怕被黑夜籠罩，卻依然下達這道指令，這令剛茫然不解。

「光一先生⋯⋯？」剛感到一絲恐懼，輕喚了聲。

「放心，我會在這裡陪你。」

堂本光一的話語在剛腦袋裡迴盪，恍如他就在剛身邊環抱著他一樣。恐懼感如退潮的浪沫般離他而去，剛輕輕閉眼，感覺自己正緩緩墜入黑暗之中。

他很快就迷失在一片漆黑裡，剛的心跳加速，心臟的跳動聲幾乎要將他淹沒。

所幸堂本光一即時開口，又將他從暗夜深淵中救起。

「把手指插進嘴裡，像我教過你的那樣。」

剛想起堂本光一有些蠻橫的動作，想起他將手指探進他口裡深處，按壓他上顎、輕搔他舌根的動作。指尖噎得他眼角泌出淚水，剛伸出手，狼狽地咳了幾聲。

「好孩子，你做得很好。下面已經興奮起來了吧？」

雖然知道堂本光一根本看不見他，剛還是乖乖點頭。

「順著口水套弄它，動作不要太快。」

剛想像堂本光一正從他身後擁著他，那雙溫熱的大掌也握著他的手一起上下動作。

「慢慢加快動作。」

剛輕仰起頭，喘息的頻率增快，他聽見電話那頭的人呼吸聲也逐漸急促。

胯下腫脹得有些疼痛，剛的力氣被慢慢抽空，但他沒有停下手，繼續套動脹大的性器。他還在等待堂本光一的下一個指示，但是電話那頭的人仍保持沈默。

「⋯⋯我⋯我快⋯快要了⋯⋯」剛艱難地發出聲音。

「忍著，還不可以。」卻只得到對方淡漠的回應。

剛一隻手指抵著前端，努力忍著不讓蜜津洩出。他用力夾緊雙腿，全身顫抖，卻又不敢大意，生怕自己一放鬆身子忍耐就會白費。

「可以了，叫出我的名字。」

「欸⋯⋯？」

「大聲點。」

剛一咬牙，用他最後僅存的氣力含糊地喊出堂本光一的名字：「光一先生⋯⋯」

叫出聲音的同時，剛也鬆開手。他感覺到自己的體液濺在小腹上，堂本光一不在，沒人為他清潔身體，但他已經無暇顧及這些。

剛安然睡去，沒有掛斷手機。

電話的另一端，堂本光一低頭望了眼手上的白濁液體，輕輕勾起唇角。

幸好剛打來電話的時候他人已經在飯店房間，若是還在布魯塞爾的街頭，他可無法在路邊隨便找個公廁釋放。

堂本光一想像剛極力忍耐的模樣，心癢難耐地呼了口氣。他將手機放在唇邊，輕吻一下映著通話人名字的螢幕，低聲說：「晚安。」

他滿足地將錄音的通話內容儲存起來。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思這麼慢才更新  
> 歡迎來WP找我玩～( ´▽` )ﾉ


	4. (4)

12.  
堂本光一不在的時候，剛除了在家裡閒晃，能做的事情就只有學著使用智慧型手機。

年輕人學習能力強，很快就自己摸索出手機的用法。這幾天剛最大的收穫就是學會用手機上網，以往他在孤兒院裡都得和別人搶著用電腦，現在他想用網路不必排隊等候、也沒有時間限制，他很鍾意這種獨享的感覺。

從網路上，他知道了很多堂本光一未曾提過的事情。好比說，堂本光一白手起家建立的「堂本集團」。

在被領養之前，剛就聽孤兒院裡很多修女姐姐說過，他一定是被神眷顧的幸運孩子，才能被這樣一個家財萬貫的男人收養。

確實，自從剛獲得「堂本」這個姓氏以來，就一直過著衣食無虞的生活。他當然知道堂本光一有多到爛掉的錢，可當他讀到網路上的資訊，剛才發現堂本光一有錢的程度可能超乎他想像。

堂本光一是個很厲害的人，可以為了達成目標不擇手段。在商場上，他就像個毫不留情的暴君，這與他在家裡的形象完全不同。

剛覺得自己好像離堂本光一更遠了一些。不只是物理上的距離，還有心理上的。

除此之外，令剛心煩的還有另一件事。

他發現只要在搜尋欄位輸入「堂本光一」四個字，後面就一定會跟著一個他同樣熟悉的名字：山根鈴子。

山根財閥是歷史悠久的老字號企業，市場經營橫跨的版圖又比堂本集團大上許多，是世界知名的跨國公司。

在商界，山根財閥甚至有「帝國」這一稱號，而山根財閥的千金大小姐自然就是這個帝國的公主殿下了。

人們都很喜歡童話故事裡的公主與王子，所以他們當然會熱衷於談論山根鈴子和堂本光一的緋聞。

剛想起那本故事書《夜鶯》裡頭，國王選擇了鑲滿七彩寶石的華麗機械鳥，而非樸素不受拘束的夜鶯。就算堂本光一現在對剛再溫柔，他總有一天也可能轉身投向漂亮又富有的商界公主也說不定。

在剛消沈的時候，手機震動了下，是堂本光一發來的照片和訊息。

內容只有短短幾行字，剛輕聲唸誦出來：「給你的伴手禮。昨晚睡得好嗎？」

所謂的伴手禮是照片裡面一盒包裝精緻的巧克力，看起來應該是個昂貴的品牌。剛喜歡吃甜食，他很高興堂本光一記得這一點。

『謝謝你。我睡得很好^ ^』

按下訊息傳送鍵時，剛回想起前一天晚上的事情。

第一個晚上播出去的電話是無意中發生的結果，但是後來的幾次可就不是了。堂本光一昨晚打電話給剛，是視訊電話，那應該算是讓剛最感到衝擊的一次體驗。

和堂本光一視訊的時候，剛這一頭是黑夜，光線昏暗。但堂本光一那一邊卻是白日，而他又恰好待在採光良好的地方⋯⋯

總之，那是剛頭一回在如此近距離之下看清堂本光一的表情。

原來堂本光一每次擁著剛的時候都像那樣，他的眼神銳利，掠食者露骨的目光鎖定著他，像是在忍耐朝他撲去的衝動、又像在等待獵物一步一步落入圈套之中。

他微微暈紅的臉頰、低聲喘息的樣子，還有兩隻像要把剛生吞活剝的、帶著侵略性的眼睛，在在都令剛不寒而慄，卻又興奮難耐。

——堂本光一大概是，想吃掉他的。

剛猜想，可是最要命的是，他有那麼一點點好奇，對那個男人張開腿，讓他將自己吞噬殆盡的感覺。

感覺應該不壞。

至少比起墜入黑暗，他更想墜落到堂本光一腳邊。

出於好奇心，剛從櫃子裡翻出了罐不久之前堂本光一給他的潤滑劑。

網路上的資訊很多，其中當然包括那方面的知識。這幾天他學會的其中一件事情，是男人之間的做法。

那是連赤間柳都沒有教過他的東西。

他對開發自己的方法還一知半解，理論上雖然可以明白，但他仍無法鼓起勇氣去碰觸那口蜜穴。

剛望了眼床頭擺著的透明液體，終究沒有打開使用它的打算。

手機鈴聲響起，剛趕緊將思緒拉回現實之中。現在的他已經能夠熟練地接聽電話，剛迫不及待地把聽筒湊到耳邊，想快些聽見他朝思暮想的聲音。

「⋯⋯剛，我要上飛機了。晚上不能陪你，你一個人睡得著嗎？」

「嗯，我可以的。」剛沒說實話，但他不想讓堂本光一擔心。

「要是害怕了，就多想想我的事，知道嗎？」

「嗯，我會一直想著你的。」

電話那頭的人沉吟了會。剛聽見那裡傳來嘈雜的人聲，操著不同腔調、說著不同語言的人穿梭在機場，將堂本光一的聲音淹沒。

「光一先生⋯⋯？」剛輕喚一聲，卻沒聽到任何回應。

「⋯⋯光一先生，我們可以先登機了⋯⋯」

隱約之中，剛聽見了女人微弱的聲音。那聲音甜美悅耳，即使相隔幾百萬里，剛也聽得出她嗓音的嫵媚。

他知道那是女人有意無意裝出的音調，剛偶爾也會用撒嬌的語氣對堂本光一說話，但是不管他把聲音放得再怎麼嬌軟，也沒法改變自己擁有一副男性嗓音的事實。

剛覺得有些難以呼吸，沒法發出任何聲音。他無力地垂下手臂，聽見手機掉到地面的響聲，但卻不願將之撿起。

原來堂本光一這幾天都是和山根鈴子一起度過的嗎？剛凝眉，明明夜還不深，他卻全身發冷。

只要想到也許堂本光一對自己的一切舉動都只是一時興起，剛就直打寒顫。他不知道自己是在為山根鈴子的事而吃味，還是因為覺得堂本光一可能也會拋棄他而害怕。他只知道，這是他有生以來第一次這麼想佔有一個人、這麼想被一個人佔有。

剛發現自己已經陷入愛情很久了，對象還是收養他的義父堂本光一。

13.  
第一次碰觸自己的後庭需要很大的勇氣，畢竟那裡的新用途對剛來說還是未知的領域。

在探索新世界的時候，剛不想要孤身一人。他換上了堂本光一的白色襯衫，肩寬比他大、袖管比他長的襯衫令剛有種被輕輕攬住的感覺。

剛躺在堂本光一的床上，讓他的味道包圍他全身上下。

唯有這麼做，他才不會因恐懼而停手。剛把潤滑劑澆得滿手心，輕搓了下冰涼溼滑的液體。雖然感到一絲畏怯，他仍然將手指抵在穴口，深吸一口氣之後，將它送入洞內。

後穴很溫暖緊緻，插進指尖的瞬間痛得他打了一個哆嗦，但是習慣之後他漸漸能增快手上抽插的速度，甚至能讓第二根、第三根手指加入擴張後穴的行列。

剛伏下身子翹起後臀，張口去咬堂本光一睡過的枕頭。嗅聞到那男人撲鼻而來的氣味，有種正被他抱著的錯覺。

手指畢竟無法夠到腸徑深處，剛只能讓指頭在入口的地方進進出出，想盡辦法張大洞口的寬度。

當他的指尖觸及敏感的某一點，剛發覺自己的前面也站立起來。明明沒有碰到前頭，它卻分泌出黏稠的液體。

找到敏感點之後，剛的性器也興奮得微微顫動。他忍不住握著自己的東西，配合腰肢扭動的幅度套弄起來。

——不夠。剛想。還遠遠不夠。

雖然一手在前一手在後，剛已經讓自己忙得沒有空暇，但他仍無法得到滿足。

如果可以，他希望自己能快點被壓在堂本光一身下喘息。他希望那個人不要給他任何思考的空間，讓他腦袋一片空白、讓他除了那個人的事情以外什麼都顧及不了。

但是堂本光一不在這裡，剛無法完全被填滿。

他的哼吟聲漸漸變成難過的抽泣聲，剛闔上雙眼，自願投身黑暗裡。

『看吧，我不是說過嗎？』

『只有我不會拋棄你。』

一閉上眼，剛的腦海裡就又浮現了那個人可怖的聲音。

「⋯⋯才沒有，光一先生說他很快就回來了。」

這是剛第一次嘗試著反抗那個聲音，他的駁斥一度擊退了那個聲音。剛沉靜了下來，不料那聲音卻倏地像是浪濤一般席捲而來

『別騙人了。』『他就算會抱你，也不會永遠待在你身邊。』『你明明也心知肚明，有一天他也會像這樣，把你拋下，去找別的女人。』

那個聲音不斷嘲笑著剛，讓他無法招架。

剛想起堂本光一要他在害怕的時候想起他的事，可此時他才發覺想念堂本光一是件更可怕的事情。

他叫不出堂本光一的姓名，沒法達到高潮。前端不斷淌出體液，剛覺得疲累又痛苦，他倒在床上，覺得自己在夢境與現實中載浮載沉。

14.  
堂本光一回到日本之後，第一件事情就是直奔回家。

在機場聽到剛說自己一直在想他的時候，他突發其想，決定帶一個更適合剛的紀念品回去。為了去買那個禮物，他不惜在登機前奔出候機貴賓室，也不顧隨行的山根鈴子驚慌失措地在他身後喊了什麼，就為了找到可以套牢住那名少年的東西而奔波。

在一家飾品店裡買到了那玩意以後，他便緊緊將之揣在手裡，回家的一整路上，堂本光一都恨不得馬上與剛相擁。

但在他第三次打不通剛的手機時，心情就從充滿期待變得焦燥不安。他在手中玩轉給剛準備的禮物，眉頭皺得越來越深。

回到家後沒有人出來迎接，堂本光一著急地喊叫剛的名字，卻沒聽見應答的聲音。有種不好的預感爬上心頭，他衝進剛房間，卻見床鋪空空如也，房裡只有地上躺著的一支手機。

堂本光一拾起剛的手機，放到桌上，然後打開自己房間的門。

看見在他床上縮成一團的剛，堂本光一鬆了口氣。他朝剛走近，發現他並沒有睡著。

「剛？你還好嗎？」堂本光一將他扶起，捧起他臉頰，拇指輕輕抹過乾在他頰上的白色液體。

剛一臉茫然，迷濛的雙眼泛起水光。少年只穿著一件過大的襯衫，袒露纖細的腿部，衣襬沒有絲毫遮蔽效果，胯間若隱若現的。

堂本光一能從那男孩白皙的肌膚上看見一條條水痕，沒扣好的薄衫下，兩圈乳暈的中心是仍挺立著的嫩紅小點。

圓滾滾的兩顆眼睛像森林裡的野鹿般透著純然無辜，但在他髮上、頰邊，卻都能看得見、嗅得到淫靡的津液。

「光一先生，歡迎回家⋯⋯」剛的額頭貼上堂本光一的胸膛，抬眼望他的神情能最大程度勾起人慾火。

堂本光一知道，若是剛再繼續緊靠著自己，他腿間的東西就會膨大硬挺起來。因此他輕輕推開剛，脫下自己身上的外套披在他肩上。

「⋯⋯你穿太少了，去換件衣服。」他刻意別開眼，不去看少年撩人的姿態。

但是剛卻將堂本光一的臉朝向他擺正，雙眼直視這個單膝跪在床邊的男人。剛扳著堂本光一的臉，湊近去吻他。

少年的親吻青澀笨拙，他努力地舔舐男人的唇瓣，輕輕吮吸他雙唇的生澀模樣反倒令人愛憐。

剛再離開堂本光一嘴唇的時候，知道自己已經成功撩動這男人的慾望，他享受堂本光一難掩情慾的目光，抓住他的領帶將他拉向自己，彷彿那是條項圈似的。

堂本光一被剛推倒在床上，他緊盯著少年不放，欣賞他跨過自己的腰，搖晃身子用股間磨蹭自己微微隆起的襠部。

他趴在男人身上，在他耳邊吐息：「光一先生，請你把我弄壞吧。」

堂本光一沒有回答他，鬆開手心，讓緊握著的禮物——一枚鑽戒滾落到地上。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那個⋯⋯宣傳一下銀金！！  
> 大家走過路過千萬不要錯過啊  
> （卑微叫賣中(´；ω；｀)


	5. (5)

15.  
少年人彷彿擁有與生俱來的天賦，不等男人回答，便自顧自地輕咬起他的耳朵。

從耳後、到側頸、再到鎖骨，剛一個地方都不放過，對堂本光一又是舔弄又是咬嚙的。他熟稔地為男人解開一顆又一顆的鈕扣，唇瓣跟著往下游移。

剛的動作太過行雲流水，要不是他在拆解領帶時卡了關，堂本光一可能會為他的過分熟練而惱怒發狂。

少年佯裝鎮定，這年紀的孩子不喜歡被人看輕，他在亂了手腳之後果斷放棄那條領帶，讓他兀自掛在那兒。

剛轉而去鬆開堂本光一的皮帶，這回倒是三兩下就寬了他褲帶，沒遇到什麼困難。

堂本光一重重地呼氣，精壯的胸膛微微鼓起又下沉，剛在他胸前留下的涎液順著他肌肉線條向下滑落。

太陽才剛爬出遠山的山巔，微弱的晨光將剛本就白皙的肌膚照得更加蒼白。堂本光一看著那少年埋進自己腿間的模樣，在心裡比較起帶他回家第一天時的差別。

——差別在於少年更加懂得撩撥人了，他暗忖。

剛含住堂本光一的下身，他沒有為男人褪下底褲，而是刻意讓他的唾液蘸濕那層薄布。

堂本光一本就微微立起的胯間更加硬挺，他依舊沒有動手，想看看少年能自己為他做到什麼程度。

剛騎在堂本光一身上，用豐滿的臀瓣對他的粗長隔靴搔癢。

——聰明的孩子。他瞇起眼睛，用指尖去碰剛的臉頰。剛也歪頭蹭了蹭他的手，對他露出純稚的笑容。

他為堂本光一拉開褲頭，裡頭的東西掙脫桎梏般彈出，剛捉住它，將之抵在臀間。

畢竟前一天晚上才剛擴張過後庭，堂本光一的頂端很輕易地就進了穴口。

剛昨晚沒有將裡頭清理乾淨，此時洞口大開，殘留的潤滑劑便流淌下來。剛有些羞臊，像個做壞事被抓到的孩子。

堂本光一輕輕竊笑了聲，讓剛起了較勁心，想要令身下的男人對自己另眼相待。

他扶著堂本光一的肉刃，一丁點一丁點地往下坐，讓後穴慢慢吞沒男人的東西。

然而，堂本光一的沒有如剛預想地那麼容易進到他體內。他心下奇怪，卻又不想形之於色，一邊吃力地扭動腰桿，一邊咬牙忍住疼痛。

與自己的指頭相比，堂本光一的自然大上許多，剛沒料算到男人的碩大，心裡正慌亂不已。

堂本光一富饒興味地看著他，等剛對自己發出求救。

其實他對剛的生澀是又驚又喜的，他沒想到剛的後庭竟仍是未經拓墾之地，為此而竊喜又不安。

剛對堂本光一的不拆穿而氣惱，他難受地貼伏上眼前人的胸口，在他身上發出低哀聲。

從容的大人對剛勾起微笑，他抓住剛的兩瓣臀肉，挺起腰身，將自己的粗長送進剛肉穴裡。

剛輕哼一聲，縮緊股間，溫熱的腸壁立刻纏上入侵物，堂本光一也跟著重重吐息。剛不堪疼痛，挪動腰部想排除腹部異物，但濕軟的肉壁卻食髓知味地巴著那根粗硬不放。堂本光一舒服地悶哼一聲，又挺腰將自己的東西刺入剛體內。

柔軟的唇瓣與結實的大腿相撞，啪啪聲響徹整間房裡，節奏隨著低喘聲和呻吟聲漸漸加快。

開始的時候剛還痛得不住輕搐，但在幾次抽插後快感便像湧起的清泉一般將他淹沒，痛苦的嗚咽聲漸漸被他哼吟成浪蕩的曲調。

剛無法自持地發出嬌喘，他向後仰頭，迷醉地半閉上眼。修長的脖頸被拉成一條漂亮的弧線，弧線的頂點是少年熟成不久的喉結，堂本光一傾身向前，濕熱的唇舌含上剛頸子微凸的地方。

剛為之輕慄，他瞪大眼輕呼一聲，堂本光一感到舌下微微震動。

舌尖再往下游走，堂本光一對少年的乳尖又吸又舔，好不容易放過那點殷紅時，那裡早已被蹂躪得浮腫。

堂本光一抓住少年伸向自己性器的手，不讓他碰自己脹大的前面。他解開領帶——熟練地、像個大人一樣地解開，然後在剛手腕上捆了幾圈，牢牢綁緊。

男人抱起懷中的少年，翻過身來讓他躺在自己身下。攻守互換，他將少年被綑綁的雙手舉過頭頂，自己則欺身壓了上去。

「⋯⋯還沒結束，我可還沒把你弄壞。」

他身下的少年緩緩抬起眼，看著堂本光一的眼神恍惚迷離。剛只是對他莞爾而笑，雙腿勾上他的腰。不一會兒，連綿的嬌喃聲又如浪濤般潮起。

剛是他絢麗的夜鶯，只在他身下起舞歌唱。

16.  
堂本光一回到家時的時間是清晨時分，而此刻晌午已過，太陽高掛在天頂。坐了十多個鐘頭的飛機，又在床上與剛翻騰了這麼久，他竟然沒有感到一絲疲憊。

明明以他的年紀被少年人這般索求，應該要吃不消的才是。可或許是因為他的夜鶯太過撩人，堂本光一反而覺得剛可以再纏著他久一點。

他擰乾毛巾，輕輕擦拭剛的酮體。

那是比同齡人要更慘白瘦弱的一副身軀，每次堂本光一為他清潔身體的時候心裡都隱隱作疼。

主動向他求歡的男孩可愛極了，卻也令他感到一絲酸澀。

夜鶯本該在天空翱翔、本該自由地啼鳴歌唱，但他卻讓剛躺在地上奄奄一息。

他所做的事真是對的嗎？他不住懊悔。

——連赤間柳都沒有讓他張開雙腿。

堂本光一緊皺眉頭，思考這件事實代表的意義。

——為什麼那男人沒有擁抱剛，將他佔為己有？

堂本光一當然樂見自己是剛第一個男人，但他卻怎麼也弄不明白自己和赤間柳之間的差別。

他想起孤兒院的鈴木院長說過，他看剛的眼神和那個人的不同。而至於是什麼樣的不同，堂本光一當時並沒有問清楚。

他突然興起一個念頭，想要去會會那個名為赤間柳的男人。他想知道那些疑問的答案。

只是在那之前，堂本光一想再與剛相偎久一些。他為熟睡的男孩拭去額上的汗水，然後輕柔撫摸他的臉頰。

堂本光一在剛的眉心落下一吻，然後是眼角、再是鼻尖，最後是唇瓣。

他們交歡時的吻是激烈而繾綣的，可他偏好的卻是這樣平淡卻深刻的。

從床上起身後，堂本光一拾起了地上的戒指，收入口袋。

暫時，他還不想為剛套上這圈鐐銬。

17.  
雖然睡過一個下午，剛仍然無法擺脫歡愉過後的疲累。特別是身上被狠狠貫穿過的地方，那裡還在抽痛著。

剛無法坐正坐直，他不停變換姿勢，痛楚卻絲毫不減。

在一旁觀察剛扭扭捏捏、小動作不斷的堂本光一勾起一邊唇角，揚起眉頭故意問：「很痛？」

「⋯⋯還好⋯⋯」好勝的小孩又撒了個謊。

「是嗎？不怎麼痛的話，那我下次射在裡面吧。」

剛雙目圓睜，驚訝地看向坐在他對面的人。這不是被調戲的人該有的反應，堂本光一也有些訝異地回望他。

「⋯⋯怎麼了？」

「不是、那個⋯⋯就算射進來我也不能生寶寶，所以說⋯⋯」少年有些慌亂不解，他擔心那又是堂本光一可能離開他的原因。

清純的他故意在堂本光一面前佯裝世故的理由，不就是因為生怕他會轉而投入別的女人的溫柔鄉嗎？

如果是自己不管怎麼努力都做不到的事情，他還有辦法挽回堂本光一的愛憐之心嗎？

答案呼之欲出，剛不自在地緊握雙手。

結果卻惹得堂本光一一陣輕笑，他笑著問：「你想生我的寶寶嗎？」

剛愣了幾秒，才發覺自己一番消極的話裡不小心透露了令人害臊的訊息。

「我、我的意思是⋯⋯」他抬頭望向堂本光一，想極力反駁，不料一對上那雙笑眼，駁斥的話語又全被他吞回肚裡。

他第一次見堂本光一的笑容，有點像冰雪在他眼前崩塌溶解那般震撼。

中年男人的眼尾笑出了幾條紋路，瘦削的臉龐變得柔和圓滑。堂本光一笑起來很好看，讓剛心旌搖曳。

「你不如多吃幾顆巧克力吧？」堂本光一在剛的嘴裡塞入一個從比利時帶回來的昂貴巧克力。

「⋯⋯唔、唔⋯⋯」忽然的投餵讓剛措手不及，大顆的巧克力塞得他很難咀嚼。

不過就在剛咬下巧克力之前，堂本光一先湊身向剛，把他銜著的那顆巧克力咬去一半了。

才剛為那張漂亮的臉蛋心動，男人精緻的臉就又貼到距離那麼近的地方，剛差些心跳停拍。

堂本光一吃下半顆巧克力後舔了下嘴角。「太甜了。」他語氣平板地做了個食評。

「是滿甜的⋯⋯」剛說，有點愣愣的。不過甜的是巧克力還是人，他沒有下定論。

堂本光一手肘還撐在桌上，他另一手伸去搓了搓剛的頭，然後滿意地坐回自己的位子上。

這時的他們都忘記了，甜蜜的糖霜底下，巧克力的滋味也可以苦澀得令人難受。

也許，他們的愛情也是如此。

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實這句「剛是他絢麗的夜鶯，只在他身下起舞歌唱。」是我擬稿的時候就寫下的句子，終於寫到了，好感動啊(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

**Author's Note:**

> *PLAYLIST:  
> Killing Me Softly With His Song-Roberta Flack
> 
> p.s. 來WP找我玩吧⋯⋯吧⋯⋯吧⋯⋯（使用催眠魔法）


End file.
